Of Comfort and Sorrow
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: Just a little thing for the forums :D this is a Zaya (Mero?) friendship chap :D


Bidding my team of fellow Vault Hunters fare well for the night, I retired to my room in the broken down motel Roland allowed us to call home.

Sitting down on the grungy bed, I removed the belt from my hip containing my: grenades, class mod, and shield.

A sigh escaped my lips as I remembered what I was supposed to be doing here.

I was supposed to be finding information on my lineage. The Siren everyone but her own friends seemed to fear, even she could not find the answers.

If she could not find the truth, what chance have I?

Why was I even still here? I should be out amongst the stars finding my answers, my solutions. Yet, here I am. Abandoned on this little piece of Hell in the middle of the Galaxy.

Perhaps my answers lie in the Vault?

Maybe even the Assassin, for every time he and I grew close in proximity, he seems to grow stronger. As do I.

There must be something behind it. He is the strongest when I am near Eridium essence.

What was I thinking? Of course he and I have no connections. He was just exhibiting his strength as a superior warrior to those Hyperion fascists.

I begged and plead every night for a push in the right direction since leaving the Abbey.

The Abbey.

How I hated the Abbey.

Every day the same thing.

Work, train, study, protect.

Work for nothing.

Train to fight a non-existent enemy.

Study a lost cause.

Protect the ones who have been lied to.

Protect myself.

All these years, gone to waste! Training myself and scaring innocent people for the profit of the deceptive.

It was no better than a local brothel.

Deceive the ignorant to feed the greed.

I thought back to the countless times I was told to obey the Brothers. The order was there to keep the peace and manage the evil.

A peace that existed before I came along.

An evil that never existed.

Chucking my belt at the wall, it hit the cracked concrete before falling to the ground with a thud.

I was no savior.

I was a bringer of fear and death.

An Angel of Death as it were.

My mind pulled Angel to my attention.

She was dead, by my hand. I was the one who pulled the trigger and destroyed the last fuel line to her.

I killed my own kin because of a monster.

That's what Jack was.

A monster.

No human being would dare do that to their child!

I felt myself become light headed and I stood from my bed and stumbled. A gentle pair of hands grasped my wrist.

Looking up I was face to faceplate with the Assassin. The cold, hard glass of his helmet obscured any emotion he might have had on his person.

"_Your balance is off,_

_what is wrong with you Maya?_

_You are uneasy._"

"I'm fine Zero, really. Just, tired. Could you please leave so I can go to bed?" the last thing I wanted was to be criticized by my own team mate.

"_My p__resence__ stays here,_

_until you tell me the truth._

_What is the matter?_"

He let go of me, but sat down on my bed. Crossing his thin legs and arms, he awaited my explanation.

Letting out a sigh that blew a sapphire lock of hair out of my face, I took a seat next to him. The only sign of acknowledgment that showed he knew I was next to him, was the slight tilt of his head in my direction.

"I'm just upset with my life. I was born and raised to be lied to. The Monks, they lied to me to get me to control the wealth and power over the people of Athenas. They had me believe I was a soul protector and that I was to destroy an ancient evil that threatened the very balance of good and evil." a tear threatened to fall, but was caught by a four fingered, gloved hand.

"_Nothing is easy,_

_mortal life treads a fine line._

_One we hate to cross._"

My gaze drifted to the floor as I pondered on his words. I found it easier, now that we have been around him so long to understand his Haiku. Of course, no one understood him better than Gaige for some reason. I figured it was because she was insanely intelligent.

Nodding in final understanding, I turned to him and gave him a hug. Unsure of how to respond, he slowly returned the gesture.

"_You humans are strange,_

_you long to embrace others_

_but you also murder._"

My lips twitched into a smile, "it all depends on who you embrace and who you kill."

"I see." his visor projected a heart emoji as he stood and made to exit.

"Thanks for the pep talk Zero." I watched him as he grabbed the handle to the door.

"Your are my friend, I must look out for you as I do the others. Just as you watch my back." the heart emoticon was replaced with a happy face of **:D.**

"Say, how did you get in here if I locked the door behind me?" raising an eyebrow in curiosity at him, he merely turned back to the door.

"_Masters such as I_

_never reveal our secrets,_

_not for you to know._"

He opened the door and walked out as I jumped to my feet and ran after him. As I turned to head down the hall, I stopped as he wasn't there.

He was nowhere in sight, and all the doors were closed down the hall.

Shaking my head and rolling my eyes, I closed the door and plopped on the mattress lacking a sheet. Maybe he was right, I shouldn't ponder on my past, just try and keep my future on track.


End file.
